


When We're Ready

by Archanine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archanine/pseuds/Archanine
Summary: Sana is worried she might scare Dahyun away by coming on too strong. She didn't need to worry about Dahyun at all.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
Momo sighs as she sits across from Sana. The smell of barbequed beef and oil lingered in the air of the Korean restaurant that the latter dragged her to.

  
“So, Sana…was there a reason why you wanted to go out for Korean barbeque today?”

  
“Why would you say that?”

  
“You never take me here unless you have –"

  
“Hey, the Jokbal’s here!”

  
Momo groaned. While the sight of the delicious jokbal was truly something to behold, Momo continued to press her friend for the details.

  
“Sana, what’s wrong?”

  
Sana had already stuffed some rice in her mouth, and answered in a way that she knew that Momo wouldn’t comprehend. Her cheeks puffed up like a squirrel as she ate.

“Sana, answer me or I’m leaving.”

Sana gulped down her food, and finally spoke her mind.

  
“So, um, there’s this girl…she’s really cute but there’s an issue…”

  
“What else is new? You always fawn over some new cutie.”

  
“Shut up!” She said, embarassed, as her slapped her friend’s arm lightly. “It’s just that she’s too…”

  
“Too…too what, Sana?”

  
“She’s.

  
            Too.  
                          Pure.”

Momo burst out laughing, while Sana’s cheeks flared a bright red hue.

  
“What, so you’re worried that she won’t have sex with you, or…?”

  
“Gah, what kind of person do you take me for, Momo?”

  
“I’m sorry if Dahyun is too pure to have sex with you.”

  
Sana nearly spit out her food. She hoped that she wasn’t too obvious, but it had seemed that Momo saw through everything.

  
“How did you know I was talking about Dahyun?”

  
“Sana, you’ve been giving her bedroom eyes the second you met her!” Momo said bluntly, before eating another piece of jokbal.

  
Sana was appalled to think that her friend thought that about her. Getting into Dahyun’s pants wasn’t Sana’s main objective at all, but she did slowly understand why Momo would think that way.

Ever since Momo and Sana had moved into their new apartment, Sana couldn’t help herself from checking out the cute girl who lived on the same floor. Dahyun shared an apartment with two other girls, Tzuyu and Chaeyoung. Apparently the three had been inseparable since highschool, with Chaeyoung being the closest to Dahyun.

Chaeyoung was the first person on their floor to greet Momo and Sana. Two weeks after they had settled in, Chaeyoung knocked on their door and offered them some homemade brownies.

  
“My roommates Tzuyu and Dahyun helped me make them.” Chaeyoung said, and that was how Sana found out Dahyun’s name.

Momo, being as gluttonous as she was, accepted the brownies easily. Sana couldn’t forget how Chaeyoung slipped in a few business cards in the container as well.

 

_Chaeyoung Son, Artist_  
_Well known art commissioner_

_Please call xxx-xxx-xxxx_

Sana kept the card, for she knew that Chaeyoung’s phone number would probably be of use for her.

 

  
“So uh, I hate to rush you, but Mina’s waiting for me back at the studio.” Momo said. “You’re more than welcome to text me about your issues, but now I need to go.”

  
“Okay, see you. Tell Mina that I said ‘hi’.” Sana replied, before giving her friend a hug.

Sana knew that her friend had other obligations, including teaching a dance class. Apparently Mina and Momo were getting their students ready for an upcoming recital.

  
“Will do. And Sana? Don’t worry about Dahyun. There really shouldn’t be any barriers between you two; those are all in your head.”

I hope, Sana thought. I really hope so.

  
Sana rode the elevator to the twelfth floor of her building, where her apartment was. She entered her apartment and plopped on the sofa bed.  
It wasn’t as if Dahyun was unapproachable; she seemed very friendly. It was just that Sana, being two years her senior, felt that she might scare her away. It was true that as people grew older that an age difference didn’t matter, but Sana was more concerned about experience. Would she be able to handle it?

Sana remembered her first girlfriend; a shy, meek girl whom she had initially become acquaintances with when she still lived in Osaka. It was a short lived relationship, if she could even call it that. They had feelings for each other, yes, but they never truly had closure to whether the two were an item or not.

Regardless, she had fond memories of this girl, although she was embarrassed to have forgotten her name. Sana remembered almost missing her lips when she first attempted to kiss her girlfriend, or holding her so tightly that the two fell over.

What she wanted to forget though, was the slap she had received by her girlfriend’s brother after he found the two together. Then came her parents, who shortly after, kicked her out of their household. She hasn't spoken to them in four years.

  
_This is how I'm supposed to be treated._

She thought at the time.

  
The memories were bittersweet. Since then, she had dated other women, but usually their connection didn’t last very long. Some women complained that Sana was too clingy, or she was either not dedicated enough. There was no in-between that she could maintain.

  
She didn’t want to scare Dahyun by coming on too strong, but she also didn’t want to seem like she was disinterested. She didn’t even know if Dahyun was even interested in women.  
She felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**From: Momo**  
**1:25pm: nvm what I said earlier.**  
**The only barrier that should be between you and Dahyun is a condom ;)**

Very funny, Momo.

**To: Momo**  
**1:26pm: don’t you have class to teach?**  
**Stop talking about my sex life and help the kids practice for their recital**

**From: Momo**  
**1:30pm: meh, mina’s got it. But if it’ll make you happy, I’ll supervise I guess :^)**

 

She never understood how Momo ever qualified to become an instructor with that attitude.

She sighed. She decided to step onto the balcony for some fresh air.

“Good afternoon, Miss Minatozaki.” A voice to her left said.

“Ah, afternoon, Jihyo. Are you done for the day?”

Jihyo Park was her neighbour, a self-driven woman with a real sense of leadership. Around the building, she was referred as “Mom Jihyo” due to her status as a caretaker, as well as having some motherly traits herself. She, alongside a woman named Jeongyeon, helped run the daycare located next to their building.

  
“Yes, and I’m glad. As much as I love kids, sometimes I get really exhausted.”

  
“You deserve some rest, honestly. I really respect people that can deal with children so easily. Not that I hate them, I just…can’t imagine myself taking care of children.” Sana chuckled, as she leaned on the side of the balcony.

Jihyo giggled. “Really? You seem like you have a really loving heart. Don’t you wish to raise some children with your partner someday?”  
Sana blushed as Jihyo said “partner”.

“Er, perhaps, but I don’t think that’ll happen anytime soon.”

  
“Well, you know what they say, “Love is timing,” isn't it?” Jihyo said.

If only Sana knew the right timing.


	2. Sana Minatozaki is So Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun hates Sana.

 

  
“Dahyun.”

  
“Dahyun, wake up.”

  
“Wake up, and get your lazy ass out of bed!”

  
Dahyun cuddled her blanket, and pretended to be asleep…until she felt something soft collide with the side of her head.

  
“What the hell, Chae?” She shouted, rubbing the back of her head.

  
“Figured that if I threw Minjoong at you, you’d wake up.” Her roommate chuckled.

  
That explained the huge dog plush lying beside her. It was one of Tzuyu’s many precious stuffed animals. Except, Minjoong Go, as the Taiwanese girl named him, was perhaps the most treasured of the bunch. Dahyun knew that if Minjoong was messed with, she’d receive hell from Tzuyu.

  
“Tzuyu’s gonna be pissed at you.”

Chaeyoung just shrugged, and dragged Dahyun’s blanket away from her.

  
“Just hurry up and get dressed. I need you to drive me to the art store.”

  
Although Dahyun was the oldest out of her roommates, Chaeyoung was basically the captain of the crew. If Chaeyoung needed something done, she got it done.  
Dahyun knew better than to argue with Chaeyoung, so she quickly obliged and got dressed.

She had forgotten that Chaeyoung needed to go on her weekly art supply run, since on Thursdays, Chaeyoung did Arts and Crafts day with the kids at the nearby daycare.  
The two got into Dahyun’s small Honda vehicle, and exited the complex lot.

  
“You know Chae, you should get your licence.” Dahyun grumbled as she made a right turn.

  
“I’m too busy with my job.” The younger girl claimed. “I’m an artist.”

  
“Chaeyoung, you live off art commissions from _Tumblr_.”

  
“Hey, it pays a portion of the rent, doesn’t it?”

* * *

 

A bell chimed as Chaeyoung and Dahyun entered the craft store. Within minutes Chaeyoung had gathered all that she needed: some glue, some picture frames, stickers, acrylic paint, and a container of macaroni.

  
Nayeon, the owner of the store, smiled as Chaeyoung brought the materials next to the cash register.

  
“Well, if it isn’t the world famous artist Chaeyoung Son!” Nayeon said. “Helping out the kids again?”

  
“Yup. You know me, so kind and considerate.” Chaeyoung boasted, as Nayeon added up her total. Nayeon snickered at her remark.

  
“I really believe that.” Nayeon said sarcastically. “Anyways, your total is $30.17.”

* * *

 

 

Back at the apartment complex within a half an hour, they rode the elevator to the ninth floor.

  
“We have to deliver this to Jihyo, so turn right.” Chaeyoung instructed, holding their shopping bags.

  
Dahyun turned the corner, eyeing the apartment units’ numbers.

  
_9-0…_  
_Nine-o….what was her apartment’s number again_? Dahyun wondered.

“You look lost, Dahyun.”

  
Dahyun looked up to see Momo and Sana, two girls that lived on the same floor.

  
Dahyun didn’t know much about Momo and Sana. She knew a bit of their origins, but everything else she knew about them was through Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung talked with the Japanese girls more than her and Tzuyu did. The duo had moved in about three months ago, but Dahyun barely interacted with them outside of simple “hi”s and “Good morning / afternoon / evening.” She knew that Momo moved to North America to pursue a career in dance, and Sana moved to pursue a career in music. Dahyun had heard Sana sing before; she’d sang a ballad once. Even though Dahyun didn't understand a word of Japanese, she knew Sana had a lovely voice.

  
Every time Sana had passed by her, she always had a grin on her face, and would sometimes wink. It flustered her. It flustered her just by the fact that such an amazingly gorgeous woman was in such a close proximity to her. She could always feel Sana’s gaze on her, which made her feel so vulnerable…and Dahyun oddly liked it. And every time that Sana’s brown eyes met hers, she felt a heat building up between her legs. It was clear that Sana was interested in her. Or, at least, that's what Dahyun had hoped.

There was no way that a heterosexual woman would purposely try to frustrate Dahyun the way she did. And damn, was she good at it. Dahyun was so mesmerised by Sana, but she hated to admit it.

Tzuyu always laughed at how Dahyun had a reputation as an innocent and pure girl to outsiders, but she really wasn’t. Dahyun, although she had never been in a relationship before, knew that she was attracted to women since the tenth grade. She was never desperate to have a lover, but she would be lying if she said that she never had    _suggestive_ thoughts.

  
“Dubu, I hate to tell you this but you gotta stop being really fucking horny. It’s kinda grossing me and Chae out with you and Sana undressing each other with your eyes.” Tzuyu stated bluntly one night.

“She probably dreams of having her head smooshed in between Sana’s thighs.” Chaeyoung snickered.

Dahyun practically died of embarrassment.

  
“Wait … I thought you guys fucked already! Holy shit Dahyun, you should just tell her!”

  
Dahyun hesitated. “I…can’t just go up to her and ask her to have sex with me!”

She hit her friend lightly on the head.

  
“It’s better than hearing you masturbate to her at night.” Chaeyoung shivered. There was a reason why she began to wear ear plugs before she fell asleep.

* * *

  
“Jihyo’s apartment is next to ours,” Momo said. “to the left.”

“Thank you.” Chaeyoung said as she dragged Dahyun with her. She gave her friend a glance that screamed, "Your gay is showing".

And as Dahyun turned to look back, she met Sana’s gaze again. This time, with Sana licking her lips.

_I hate you, Sana Minatozaki. I hate you for being so irresistable._

 

 


	3. I Don't Want This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana's finds out that her dream and nightmare don't stray too far from each other.

 

“M-momo… it was h-horrible.” Sana choked out. “It still hurts…”

  
Sana wept onto her friend’s shoulder, as she clutched a box of tissues. Sana was quivering. Her lip wouldn’t stop shaking and her heart wouldn’t stop hurting.

  
“W-why won’t it stop?”

Momo heard a beep amongst the sound of Sana’s tears.

 **From: Chaeyoung**  
**10:23am: hey, what happened between those two? Dahyun won’t get out of bed**.

 **To: Chaeyoung**  
**10:25am: I think Sana broke**.

* * *

 

 

**_THE NIGHT PRIOR_ **

Sana didn’t think that she’d be here, lips smashed against Dahyun’s. Momo was going to kill her for ruining the sofa bed, which was already creaking from the pair’s struggle for dominance.

  
The kiss was rough, with Dahyun nearly bruising Sana’s lips. Sana moaned as her tongue collided with Dahyun’s. She was so taken aback. Sana thought that she could easily overtake the younger girl.

  
Since when was Dahyun so forceful? So…needy?

  
Sana figured that Dahyun would be hard to crack, but she didn’t realize that Dahyun was much different than she anticipated. Not that dominant Dahyun wasn’t a turn-on.

  
As the two broke for air, Sana panted, “I guess that settles my question. You’re gay as fuck.”

  
Dahyun silenced her with another kiss. “Mmm…did you say “fuck”?”

  
She trailed her kisses down Sana’s jaw and down her neck. She felt Sana’s breathing get heavier and felt her body heat up.

  
“because I’d love to fuck.” She whispered into Sana’s left ear.

Blood rushed down quickly in the inferno settling in between her legs.

  
_Fuck me_.

  
It wasn’t long before clothing was completely shed off their bodies, and fingers explored everywhere they could. Sana was still pinned across the sofa bed, with her whole body on display for Dahyun’s eyes.

  
“You’re gorgeous.” Dahyun gulped. “Everything.”

  
She felt Dahyun’s fingers trace her skin, sending shivers across her body.  
Dahyun’s hand slowly cupped Sana’s right breast, massaging it gently. She felt Sana’s chest heave towards her, and her hips tried the lift off the sofa bed, but Dahyun’s free hand slammed her back down.

  
“So forceful, Dahyun…” Sana cooed. “I didn’t expect this from you.”

  
She kissed her once again, trying to muffle Sana’s moans as Dahyun began to rub the older woman’s nipple.

  
“Mmm…mmmph! Dahyunnie!”

Sana’s hands rested on Dahyun’s shoulders as she continued to press their lips together. She began to get addicted to the taste of Dahyun’s lips, she never wanted to part. Her hands traced up Dahyun’s neck until she grabbed on the back of Dahyun’s head, where she pulled on her hair lightly.

  
“This is your fault. You drove me so crazy back there.” Dahyun whispered.

“I wanted you so badly. 

  
I wanted to fuck you so hard.”

Dahyun bit her lip, and lifted Sana up. She could see a spot of wetness left on the mattress from where Sana was. Certainly her dirty talk was working.

  
“Let me touch you, Dahyun. Please.” She whined.

* * *

  
Dahyun was sprawled against the mattress of Sana’s bed after Sana took control.

Dahyun winced as Sana eased her fingers in.  
“That’s it…good girl.” Sana muttered as she felt Dahyun tighten around her digits.

  
“S..Sa-nAh! Sana, I really wanted this…” Dahyun huffed, as Sana’s pace began to quicken.

  
Throughout the night, they continued to make love. The first time Dahyun had an orgasm that night, Sana’s heart welled with pride. Seeing Dahyun in front of her, thighs spread out, covered with fluid…made Sana feel like for the first time, that she could be proud of who she was.

However, the first time Sana felt release that night was also the last.

  
“Gentle, Dahyun. Gentle, please.” She begged, as she brought her hips closer to Dahyun’s face.

Her legs thrashed around as she felt Dahyun begin to taste her. Her heart was palpitating, and shocks of pleasure rocked her body. Her body ached for Dahyun’s touch. She began to regret it.  
Her body wanted more, as if it needed to satisfy some sort of hunger that resided within her. Her mind spoke otherwise. She felt an uneasiness in her stomach, a feeling building up. She gulped.

  
Something was different. She had no problem when Dahyun touched her breasts. She had no problem when Dahyun sucked on her neck. She had no problem when Dahyun groped her behind. She had no problem pleasuring her partner.  
Sana’s mind screamed for help.

 _Why?_ She thought. _Please stop…please stop_ …

  
She had previous partners, right? So why did Dahyun’s strokes feel so wrong?  
Sana moved a hand over her mouth, trying to conceal a mix of her cry for help and moans of pleasure. Dahyun’s hands, which were now rested on Sana’s thighs, spread her legs farther apart. 

  
_No, don’t do that_ , she wanted to scream but she couldn’t.

  
Sana tried to move, but Dahyun’s surprising strength still pinned her down. Dahyun continued pushing in and out, as she thought the feeling of Sana’s walls clenching around her tongue was a good sign. 

  
Sana’s other hand moved to Dahyun’s scalp, pulling at her hair. Dahyun flinched slightly, before continuing.

  
She thought that she wanted this intimacy.

She wanted Dahyun to stop. No words materialized from her voice.

  
Dahyun’s movements became sloppier with every growing second. She didn’t realize how much energy she would need throughout the whole situation.

  
Sana was tight. Dahyun finally heard the girl cry out.

Sana felt her juices secrete out of her, shortly followed by a whimper. She clutched onto the mattress, and tried to regain steady breathing. She couldn’t. She laid there, paralyzed. Fear struck her body. Sana looked up at Dahyun, whose face was covered with her juices. Dahyun’s gaze frightened her.

“Stop…stop…it.” She whimpered.

  
_Hey, Sana, what’s wrong_?

Get away from me.  
Please.

_Woah, Sana… breathe. Breathe with me, okay?_

She felt Dahyun’s hand caress hers, but Sana slapped it away. Her breathing became more and more erratic.

_Shit, what do I do…_

Her limbs went weak. Her heart was racing with adrenaline. Her mind was possessed by guilt and fear.

_Did…I cause this? Please, tell me._

  
_I want to help_.

She wasn’t ready to fall in love.


	4. I Don't Know Either

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun is left in the dark about Sana's thoughts, and Sana isn't quite sure where she wants to be.

* * *

  
“No, Dahyun. An orgasm didn’t kill her.”  
Dahyun latched onto her blanket as Chaeyoung tried to comfort her. Tzuyu listened, while making breakfast for the three of them.

  
“…She just looked so, lifeless.” Her voice trembled. “Like, she was breathing but she completely froze. It was as if her body shut down.”

  
Tzuyu gestured to a box of tissues on the counter, and resumed to making pancakes. She made sure to make chocolate chip pancakes because Dahyun loved chocolate.

“I don’t understand.” Dahyun continued. “She looked at me like I was some monster. One second she wouldn’t stop latching on to me, and the next, she wanted me to get out.”

  
She couldn’t get Sana’s terrified look out of her mind. It hurt thinking about it. She didn’t know what caused Sana to react so horribly, but Dahyun had an inkling that it was something that she did. 

Dahyun slumped into the couch. “What’s wrong with me?”

_Sana…I’m so sorry_.

* * *

 

Sana regrets everything. She regrets provoking Dahyun. She regrets drinking with her. She regrets grabbing her at the party.

She regrets flirting with her. She regrets calling her pretty. She regrets kissing her. She regrets sleeping with her. She regrets having feelings in the first place.

She can’t forget how everything spiralled so quickly.

* * *

 

Sana’s hand rested on Dahyun’s thigh, and gently squeezed it.

  
“Yeah, work’s been good. How about you, Dahyun?” Sana said.

  
Dahyun couldn’t handle the situation. The loud booming music in the room was hurting her ears, the air was humid due to the congestion and the high density of people, and more importantly, Sana’s boldness. Damn, she was hot. Dahyun knew it. She knew that stupid Sana Minatozaki would be there and something would happen.

  
She just really wanted to have some nice small talk with her, but not when Sana wore a shirt with a neckline cut so low that it exposed a part of her breasts. Dahyun didn’t even think Sana was wearing a bra. It must have been planned. It had to have been.

  
She wouldn’t be here if Chaeyoung hadn’t dragged her along to Momo’s get-together, but mostly she wanted the free food. Anyone would have went for the free food.

  
Dahyun snapped back to reality when she felt Sana’s hand grasp tighter.

“O-oh, work has been…”

  
Sana squeezed harder.

  
“F-

  
_Fuck._

  
Fine!”

Dahyun squeaked out the first half of the word. Dahyun didn’t know that Sana was such a tease.

  
The Japanese girl smirked, seeing how turned on Dahyun was. Throughout the night, Sana gave small touches, as if she wanted to test Dahyun’s breaking point. Dahyun didn’t shy away, which was a welcome surprise.

  
Sana wanted more.

  
By the end of the night, Sana found her hips clashing against Dahyun’s.

  
“Nngh…”

  
“Ah, so you _do_ enjoy this.” Sana smirked.

  
Sana’s hands drifted downwards to the waist band of Dahyun’s pants. She glanced at Dahyun, who had her eyes shut tightly. Sana quickly slipped in her hand, but not too far as to bypass Dahyun’s underwear. She traced circles against Dahyun’s clothed core, her fingers nearing a very dangerous territory.

  
“Drop that innocent act with me. You’ve been ogling me all night. I didn’t know you liked my boobs so much.”

  
Sana, being the tease she was, didn’t stay there very long. As soon as she felt the fabric start to get sticky, she withdrew her fingers. The waistband snapped back with a loud noise. Dahyun let out the breath that she tried to hold in, as Sana backed away.

  
“That’s enough.” Dahyun breathed out. “Don’t do that in public ever again.”

At that moment, Sana was worried that she’d crossed some line. The boundary that she had wished to break, but the same time wanted to keep intact. Dahyun didn’t like it. And she felt guilty.

  
_Shit. I went overboard._

  
“Look, I’m sorry.” Sana said, earnestly. “I…got carried away. I just thought that maybe you were gay? But if – “

She felt Dahyun’s lips pressed on hers before she could finish.

  
“I said, ‘don’t do that in public.’ I never said that you couldn’t do it when we’re alone.”

* * *

After Momo leaves for work,  Sana shuts the blinds and Sana lies on the sofa bed. It hasn't been washed. She runs her fingers on the blanket, the pillows, and the mattress, just to touch something. Just anything to try to simulate those feelings. She wants to figure out why all of the sudden, a wave of negative emotions overwhelmed her. 

 

Why she felt so petrified. 

 

"Dahyun." She calls out. 

Nothing. 

 

She stares at the clock. It's nearly 1 in the afternoon. She thinks she can take a sick day; she's clearly not in good shape to go work at the office. Dammit, she's twenty-five and she still can't deal with women. She can't deal with herself, or her life in general. Her life isn't going the way she wants.

 

Sana hasn't really improved since she moved to North America six years ago. Sure, she's got a job that's better than being the cleaning lady at a Japanese restaurant in the sketchy part of town. She's got an office job that she despises with a passion; she just sits in a cubicle for eight hours, goes out drinking, sleeps, and repeats the same monotonous cycle. How wonderful.

She always said she would turn out to be some great musician. Turns out going to college to specialize in Music Composition didn't do much for her. What a joke. She couldn't get hired.

She knows that music wasn't what pushed her to go live half-way across the world, nor was it the reason why she stayed.

 

She wants to go back to Japan. 

She wants to go back, and tell her parents that she missed them. But she can't. 

The only thing that they want to hear is that Sana has been wrong.

 

Wrong for thinking that two women can love each other genuinely. 

 

She sighs. As stupid as it is, she wants to prove a point. Sana has been persistently ignoring her parents's calls for four years. She knows that they don't wish to re-kindle their relationship. She wants to prove that what's she has been doing isn't wrong at all.

But she can't do that if she can't even keep one girl from leaving her. 

Sana still can't comprehend the reason for her sudden change in mood. She needs to talk to Dahyun. She needs to, before she loses Dahyun because of her own damned emotions again.

 

**To: ダヒュン (  Dahyun ) :**

**1:27pm: i want to apologize.**

 

She wants to press send. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_'Your message has been saved as a draft_.'

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A Date with Sana?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahyun and Sana have a date, if they even want to call it that.

“Are _you free tonight?_ ”

  
Sana’s voice lingers in Dahyun’s thoughts as she stares at herself in the mirror.

Sana Minatozaki asked her out.

Sana Minatozaki asked her out.

Wait, Sana Minatozaki asked her out?

Oh no, Sana Minatozaki asked her out.

She gulps, and thinks about what has happened in the past week. They haven’t spoken to each other since the day they hooked up. Dahyun’s got to make an impression.

“Okay, so which one?” She asks her roommates. “Dress or suit?”

  
“Go with the strap-less dress.” Chaeyoung says.

  
“No! You should go with the suit!” Tzuyu rebuts.

  
Dahyun sighs, and picks the suit. Not because of Tzuyu’s suggestion but rather, she doesn’t particularly like the feeling of her shoulders exposed.

  
“Ooh! And wear a rainbow bowtie! It really screams, “I’m gay.” Tzuyu adds.

  
“Tzuyu, she knows that I’m gay.” Dahyun says. “We had sex.” She quickly mumbles the latter half.

  
“Ok, but at least when you guys go to the restaurant, people will know that you two are a lesbian couple and not best friends.”

  
The word “Couple” leaves a bitter taste in Dahyun’s mouth; how was she supposed to know if they were a couple or not? For all she knew, the whole experience could have been a one night stand. Dahyun hoped that Sana asking for a date meant much more.

She didn’t want to just be her “girl friend” with a really stupid platonic connotation. If there was one thing she hated, it was when straight girls referred to their besties as their ‘girlfriend(s)’. If men don’t refer to their male friends as ‘boyfriends’, then why do women say such things? At least Tzuyu didn’t say ‘gal pals’.

 

At 6:30pm, Sana knocked on the apartment door.

  
Sana looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a dress the shade of dark violet; the dress had some sequins by the neckline, and the dress was just the right length. It didn’t flow all the way down past her shoes, but not too short, as it stayed pretty conservative in the amount of skin that it allowed to be shown.

  
“…Um, wow. You look amazing.” Dahyun said, nervously fiddling with her bowtie.

 

As the two exited the building, Sana held Dahyun’s hand and interlocked their fingers together. She giggled, as she could feel Dahyun’s hand was really clammy.

  
“Relax, Dahyun.” Sana said.

  
_I can’t_ , Dahyun thought. _I can’t when you’re looking at me with those eyes and that smile_.

  
Despite how far they went the previous week, somehow, holding Sana’s hand feels like the most intimate thing that they’ve shared. Another thing’s for sure, that it’s been five minutes into their date and Dahyun was already a mess.

They arrive at the restaurant fifteen minutes later, still hand-in-hand.  
When Sana lets go of Dahyun’s hand to sit down, Dahyun remembers how to breathe.

Over dinner, the two discuss their hobbies (Sana likes playing guitar), how work was (apparently Sana’s job is shit), and their family (Who Sana doesn’t want to talk about).

  
It slowly becomes…boring. Sana doesn’t have much to comment on, and Dahyun is so flustered that she can barely speak. At least the food was good.

  
Dahyun knows that this date was never going to be how she imagined it, but she wanted something to have a little spark. The walk to the restaurant elevated her expectations too much.  She figures, that maybe if she can get a kiss by the end of the night, then maybe it’ll be good.

Judging by the shift in tone however, Dahyun doesn’t hope for it. They end up walking in a nearby park; how cliché, as noted by Sana, but they do it anyways. Sana’s smile is fake, Dahyun notices. She wonders if every smile sent her way that night was a façade.

  
_You’re not okay._  
_Did I do something again_?

Her heart aches as she glances at Sana. Dahyun takes Sana’s hand again, and squeezes lightly.

  
“Sana, how do you feel right now?”

  
“I feel happy.” Sana replies swiftly, but with the small lip bite at the end, Dahyun figures that she’s lying.

  
Dahyun turns to face Sana, and places her other hand on the Japanese girl’s waist. She pecks her gently on the lips, lingering for a second. The fake smile that Sana had was replaced by a brief frown, before a grin again. Sana leans in for another kiss, much to the surprise of Dahyun.

  
It’s lips moving against lips, but there’s no rhythm, no _spark_. It lacks excitement, any type of engagement. Dahyun’s used to Sana’s lips claiming hers in a way that tells her that she belongs to Sana, and Sana only. It was something that gets her heart pumping. This, this kiss however, felt so damned forced. Sana’s kissing her, but she feels _nothing_. Dahyun decides that she had enough when Sana’s tongue slips into her mouth.

It doesn’t feel right.

“Sana, what was the purpose of this date?” Dahyun states bluntly.

“I wanted to see you.”

  
_You avoided me all week._

  
“Is that it?” Dahyun replies, regretting her choice of words, as they sound much more rude out loud than in her head.

“Do I need a reason for asking a beautiful woman on a date?”

Normally a response like that would have made Dahyun flattered, but due to the hesitancy in Sana’s voice, she knows that her words weren’t genuine. At the very least, her statement didn’t make much sense.

  
_Yes, yes you do. Considering that we haven’t talked._

  
Dahyun just stares at Sana. The poor girl’s still holding up her smile, but it looks like she’s about to break any second.

  
“…There's no fooling you, I see.” Sana speaks, her tone shifting. 

  
“Tell me, Sana.” Dahyun pleads. “Tell me what I did wrong.”

* * *

* * *

  
_I'm scared._

Sana says in her head.  
She feels Dahyun’s arms around her waist, hugging her gently.

"Sana. Did I hurt you?” Dahyun starts.

  
“You never hurt me, Dahyun.”

  
“I was talking about when we spent the night together.”

“I know. You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Sana says, before Dahyun can say anything else. “ I…was just being stupid…” 

Dahyun was a bit taken back.

“You’re not stupid.”

  
“I scared the heck out of you, didn’t I? Figures. I was a coward.” Sana chuckles.

  
“Don’t say that.”

"Everything happened so fast. One second I’m flirting with you, and the next, my pants are down to my ankles and your head is in between my legs.”

Sana gulps, as she forces out her explanation.

  
“Of course I wanted it. Gods, I dreamt of it. But, near the end, I wondered what I was doing there. It felt wrong to be touched there. But I couldn’t say no.”

  
Sana struggles to speak her final thoughts.

  
“You were so happy, but I felt…violated. I felt vulnerable in a bad way.”

  
“You could have told me that you didn’t like it. I never, ever, want you to feel that way.” Dahyun says.

 

“Sorry that I couldn’t satisfy you.” Sana says.

“Stop saying sorry. It hurts me to know that you feel that way.”

  
Dahyun feels Sana trembling. The poor girl can’t compose herself. Sana's hands are now clutching on to Dahyun's shoulders. Her jacket starts getting stained by Sana’s tears.

“If you’re not comfortable with something, it’s okay. You can tell me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” Dahyun kisses Sana on the cheek. “I care about you.”

Dahyun holds Sana while she tries to dry her tears. 

"You good?" 

"...I think so." 

 

Dahyun smiles, as she reaches to brush a strand of Sana's hair out of the girl's face. "...Honestly, I'm relieved. I, uh, thought I broke _something_."

Sana stiffles a laugh, breaking her out of a serious tone. “Wait, what, like “Oh my god, I broke my girlfriend’s vagina?!”

 

Dahyun looks back at her with an embarrassed expression. “Don’t say that so loudly!...but, uh, yeah, I kinda thought that?”

  
Sana continues chuckling at Dahyun’s explanation.

_Girlfriend._

_Girlfriend?_

_Did Sana just say..._

“Wait, Sana. Did you just imply that you were my girlfriend?” Dahyun asks, after fully processing what Sana had said.

“Oh. Uh, that just slipped out. I don’t actually mean that, uh, we're girlfriends yet.”

  
_Yet._  
_Yet._

  
Dahyun smiles. “Yet? I see. Oh well, Miss Minatozaki, I guess I’ll have to take you out on some more dates then.”

“I’d like that, Miss Kim.”

Sana presses her lips on Dahyun’s for the final time that night.

And she loves it.

 

 


	6. I Hate My Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana needs to learn Korean. And fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'm still a novice in Korean. I am not a native speaker, so there is bound to be errors that I couldn't catch. I don't believe in using Google Translate for sentences. Also, Happy Chinese New Year!

Sana hates going to work. It’s a boring, wasteful, eight hour activity. She sits and files for a third of a day. The only upside that she thinks of is seeing Dahyun after work. She sighs, and as the elevator door opens, she is greeted by a secretary.

  
“Miss Minatozaki, I believe you are scheduled for a meeting today.”

  
Was she? Oh shit, she thinks. She hasn’t prepared anything and she didn’t even know what it was about.

  
“Ah, thank you. I’ll head straight up to the meeting room then.” She feigns a grin, and mentally slaps herself.

  
She slides open the door to the meeting room, bracing herself for whatever mysteries that are about to unfold. The lighting is dim, as if the light was concentrated on a few seats. Sana felt like she was in a crime drama with the room’s atmosphere. She takes a seat next to her coworker Joshua, and notices that they’re the only people in there. 

  
“Uh, so, Josh, you mind telling me what the meeting’s about?” She whispers.

  
“Mr. Park wanted to speak to both of us.”

  
Sana gulps. What did the CEO of her company want with her? It wasn’t as if she was the best worker. Her mind immediately shot to the conclusion that her position was on the chopping block.

  
Sana and Joshua sit in silence as the clock in the room ticks loudly. 

  
**9:35.**

  
**10:00.**

  
**10:22.**

  
Anxiety starts filling the room.

  
As the door finally slides open, Sana lets out a breath. Mr. Jinyoung Park steps in, and takes a seat at the end of the table. He takes out a small laptop from his bag, and as it boots up, Mr. Park begins to speak.

  
“So, Mr. Hong and Ms. Minatozaki, I’m sure that you are aware that our company is expanding soon.” He says, his hands clasped together.

  
“Yes, sir.” Joshua replies, nodding his head. Sana, on the other hand, nods too but she’s still lost. A company expansion? Sana never realized that she was important enough to know. She’s just a woman who sorts out files in the office.

  
“And, as such, we are setting our goal on South Korea.” Mr. Park explains. He projects a slideshow from his laptop on his wall. “South Korea would benefit from our data collection services here.”

  
Sana continues to nod, but she fails to comprehend why she is even at the meeting.

  
“I’d like to send both of you to South Korea to oversee the company there, at least make sure everything goes to plan.”

  
Sana’s expression is riddled with bewilderment. She wasn’t exactly high ranking within the company, yet the CEO trusted her to oversee this huge project. It didn’t make much sense. It would be better to send her to their Japanese division, if anything.

  
“If I may speak, sir.” Sana raises her hand. “With all due respect, I am having trouble understanding why I was selected for this position.”

  
“Well Miss Minatozaki, I need to send my workers with proficiency in Korean.”

  
And suddenly, it all became clear. Mr. Park selected her because she was one of the two workers in the branch that knew Korean. Except, she really didn’t. It just said so on her resumé.

  
She continued to sit through the meeting, kicking herself mentally because she was too ashamed to admit that she had lied. It wasn’t completely a lie, but she was nowhere near a level to be conversing on a business matter. She had taken one course in college as an elective, and she needed something to fill up her resumé at the time. She didn’t actually think it would come back to bite her in the butt.

  
“It’s scheduled to come to fruition in two months.” She hears the CEO mention.  
Sana sighs, and puts on a fake smile as the meeting ends.

  
“어떡해…” She mutters to herself. _What can I do?_

As she returns to her regular work cubicle, she begins to text someone she hopes can teach her Korean.

  
**To: ダヒュン (Dahyun)**  
**12:43pm: hey, this might seem random but can I ask you for a favour?**

Looks like a second date was coming sooner than expected.

 

* * *

 

"Okay, let's go over this again..." Dahyun said. "What are you?" 

"여자." Sana says. _Woman._  

Dahyun scribbles on a piece of paper.

"Ah, I should have been more specific, but that's technically correct." 

"학생?" _Student?_

 _"_ Oh I know! 저는 너의 여자친구!" Sana continues.  

"Are you trying to say, 'I am your girlfriend'?" Dahyun blushes. "Um, at least I could comprehend what you're saying." 

"Yay!" Sana says, wrapping her arms around Dahyun. 

"It's still funny that you put Korean on your resumé." 

"Ah well, at least I have a tutor." Sana says, as she leans closer to Dahyun.

"You kinda have to pay a tutor though." Dahyun answers, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sana kisses Dahyun as her reply. 

"Same time tomorrow?" 

_Yes._

 

 


	7. Memories with Mina and Momo

_Mina finds Sana sobbing in her room again._

_  
“Sana, it’s okay.”_

_  
“No. NO it’s not…” Sana replies, anger rising in her mixture of sadness and regret._

_  
Sana plops to the floor, tears staining the carpet. She lies on her stomach and glances up at her friend._

_  
“I made a mistake coming here.” Sana confesses. “I should have never left home.”_

_  
Mina gets down next to Sana, and caresses her hair. “Would you be happy staying there?”_

_  
“N-no, but at least my parents wouldn’t hate your parents then.” Sana states._

_  
Mina and Sana were childhood friends. Mina was born and raised in America, but her parents lived in Japan prior to her birth. Every Spring, Sana’s family visited America to see Mina’s family, and the two girls became quick friends._

_Mina was quite reserved, but Sana was very vocal about her thoughts and feelings. Sana never kept a single secret from her American friend, treating her as a confidant and as a sister._

_  
“Mina, I think I have to leave Japan.” Sana said over Skype a few months before her departure._

_  
“People know about me and Michiko…and I don’t feel safe.”_

_  
When Mina caught word about Sana’s homosexuality and the situation, Mina begged her parents to let Sana stay with them. Sana didn’t have a home at that point, but Mina was willing to give her a second one. Needless to say, the Myouis allowing Sana to take residence in their house did not sit well with Mr. and Mrs. Minatozaki._

* * *

_Sana started Senior Year of highschool with Mina, even though Sana was a year older. She needed to catch up on the American education system before going to college, which had different standards than her years of Japanese schooling._

 

_She hated her one year of high school in America._

_Sana's heart kept aching to go home, despite Mina trying her hardest to keep Sana's mind at ease._

_Sana attracted many men, but she never felt anything towards the fact; it wasn't bad nor was it beneficial to her. She almost slept with one once, but after she saw him pull his boxers down, she fled back to the Myoui residence._

_She just couldn't imagine herself doing anything with men. She knew fully well when a man was attractive, but that didn't mean that she was attract **ed** by any means._

_Mina tried to get Sana to join the school's LGBT alliance, but the nineteen year old wouldn't budge._

_She wasn't ready to be so open to anyone._

 

_Sana managed to pass Grade 12 English with Mina's help. She took all the required tests she needed for College admissions the following summer. Sana graduated, and that was it; she didn't make any new friends and as a result, did not attend prom. She left her wretched high school with a grin on her face._

* * *

 

_One morning in July, Mina's mother was watching television while Sana ate breakfast._

_"The preparations for the upcoming Pride Parade are going well, ma'am!" A man donning a rainbow t-shirt told a female reporter._

_Sana frowned as she ate another spoonful of Froot Loops._

_"The annual Pride Parade is this Sunday!"_

_Pride._

_Parade?_

_Why would anyone want to celebrate that?_

_Why would anyone purposely subject themselves to hate that was bound to come?_

 

_And yet, the organizers still had enough excitement to last them a life time._

 

_This culture is weird._

 

* * *

 

_Sana arrived in College as a Music major, but she doesn't forget her first meeting with Momo Hirai, the then Food Sciences major._

_"Just because it's called "Food Sciences" doesn't mean you have to bring your whole fridge with you, idiot." Sana said, helping collect Momo's bundle of food that she had dropped on the floor._

_"At least you're a sorta nice person I guess. Prissy though, but I can get over that."  Momo chuckled, picking up a bruised banana._

_"Ew, don't even think about it."_

 

_"Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine."_

 

* * *

 

  _Sana didn't know how, but she managed to end up making out with some random chick from one of her classes._

_As Sana pulled away, she saw a huge smirk on the girl's face._

_"Now, that wasn't too bad was it?"_

_"Shut up." Sana replied. "I kissed you because you were such an asshole and I needed to set you straight."_

_"I think you just proved that you're nothing close to straight, Minatozaki."_

_Fuck you, she thought._

_And that she did._

 

 

_The next morning also marked the day that Momo found out that Sana was gay._

* * *

 

_"Sana, your parents called."_

 

_Sana was twenty-one, an aspiring musician, and a decent student. She now had a job, not the most desirable, but it helped pay off the debt that she insisted she owed the Myouis. Everything was okay._

 

_"Auntie, are you serious?" Sana asked._

 

_Mina's mother nodded._

 

_Sana contemplated what she would say, but she couldn't form a coherent answer._

_"If you're worried about your - "_

 

_"No, Auntie. I'm worried about you and Uncle. They didn't say mean things to you, did they?"_

 

 

_Sana's parents just wanted her back. They didn't care about where she was. They wanted her to come back to Osaka, and tell them about how she's changed since she had left. Changed for the better, that was._

 

_But Sana knew that she hadn't changed the way that they wanted._

 

_"I have nothing to say to them." Sana said. "I'm not shutting down the idea of me ever going back to Osaka, but I won't go unless they turn around...which they won't."_

 

_Sana's parents wasted money on an international phone call that was never answered again._

* * *

"We're home." 

Mina's father hears Sana's voice, followed by three sets of shoes being taken off. 

He goes out to meet her, Mina, and Sana's guest. 

"You must be Dahyun." He grins. 

The Korean girl appeared flustered, but she quickly bowed. 

 

"See, Uncle? I told you I was going to bring a girl home for dinner some day." Sana chuckles, wrapping her arms around Dahyun as Mina pretends to roll her eyes at the couple. 

 

"We never doubted it." Mina's Father laughs at the sight of Dahyun being embarassed due to Sana's affection. 

 

 _Welcome home._  

 

 

 

 

 


	8. I'm Gay, You're Gay, We're all Gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family made homophobic comments so I figured that I'd write some gay shit
> 
> It's short but i wrote this really quick  
> \\_( l _ l )_/

Dahyun doesn’t know how she managed to find an amazing woman like Sana, but she was grateful to have her in her life.  
She smiled after Sana placed a quick kiss on her lips.

  
“They like you, they really do!” Sana squealed, holding Dahyun’s hands and jumping up and down like a child.

  
“Thank god,” Dahyun sighed. “I was so nervous.”

  
Dahyun felt Sana drag one of her arms around her shoulders, and the other around her waist.

  
“Thank you for coming today.” Sana said, her gaze almost making the Korean melt instantly.

  
“Please keep holding me.” Dahyun’s inner voice screamed.

  
“Y-you’re welcome?” Dahyun’s lip quivered. She slapped herself mentally as Sana stifled a laugh, breaking her out of the tender moment.

  
“Goodnight, Dubu.”

* * *

  
Dahyun thinks that she might love Sana, during the night before her girlfriend’s departure.

  
Sana runs her hands through Dahyun’s hair as the two lie on Dahyun’s bed. Dahyun grins like a fool, looking up at the gorgeous woman on top of her.

  
“Sana, you might need to call a doctor.” Dahyun says.

  
“Huh?” Sana becomes alarmed at Dahyun’s statement. “What’s wrong?”

  
“You’re giving me a heart attack.”

  
“You’re really sappy, you know that?”

  
“Says you!” Dahyun laughs.

  
After noticing that Sana has been staring at her lips for a while, Dahyun tilts her head upwards to close the gap. She gets lost in the kiss, feeling her hormones giving her a rush in conjunction with the butterflies that resided in her stomach. Dahyun’s hands slide up to cup Sana’s face, caressing her soft skin. She feels Sana’s body press against hers harder, causing both of them to sink into the mattress a bit. When Sana backs away from the kiss, she sees Dahyun’s face completely flushed.

  
“Dahyunnie.” Sana says sweetly.

  
Dahyun gulps, and still keeps her gaze fixated on Sana, who now was on her knees, and her hands reached into her pockets. She pulled out a hair tie, starting to put her hair into a ponytail.

  
“My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.” Sana continues. “Will you be okay without me for a month?”

  
“Yes, of course.” Dahyun answers.  
“Really? Because I can’t stand to be away from you.” Sana teases, going back on all fours. “Ah, a shame I suppose, but I’ll have to cope with being away from my Dubu.”

  
Dahyun’s heart palpitates rapidly as she sees Sana lean in for another kiss. Sana begins to straddle Dahyun underneath her, quickly turning into a grinding frenzy. It happened so suddenly, Dahyun didn't know how to react properly.

  
Dahyun can feel everything pulsating, as if every inch of her body ached for Sana. Dahyun's hands reach up, just underneath Sana's arms to try to keep both of them stable. 

  
“Fuck.” Dahyun slips out between moans.

  
“That’s what I’m hoping for.” Sana smirks, rolling her hips forward.

  
“A-are you okay with that?” Dahyun gasps, feeling Sana’s contact again. She remembers the last time that they had sex, and wanted to make sure that Sana felt comfortable with proceeding.

  
And with a nod, Sana reached over to shut off the lights.

Dahyun felt Sana's fingers go straight towards her pants zipper, pulling it down in one motion.

  
_“I love you, I love you, Sana Minatozaki.”_  
_“I love you, Dahyun Kim._ ”

* * *

 

“You guys are fucking disgusting.”

Chaeyoung says the next morning while she sketches on her tablet. She glares at Dahyun jokingly as she knows that Dahyun was carrying out sheets that needed to be washed.

  
“You’re just jealous that Mina will never love you.” Dahyun snaps back.

  
“Why would I want to fuck my new employer, and not to mention, your sister-in-law?”

  
“Chae, Mina’s not my sister-in-law.

_Wait. “New employer?”_

  
…Hold up. CHAEYOUNG, YOU GOT A LEGIT JOB?!” 

  
In three weeks, Momo and Mina’s dance studio revealed its new logo, a swan in front of what looked to be a both the Kansai region of Japan, and the United States. Chaeyoung was thrilled to have her artwork on something, well, more official than a blog. 

 Tzuyu was happy for her friend, who finally got recognized, albeit still on a smaller scale. Perhaps Chaeyoung's works could be displayed in some show in New York. That was her dream.

Tzuyu also loved seeing her friends' relationships grow. Whether it be feigning disgust in front of Dahyun and Sana, or playing along with Dahyun's suggestions that Chaeyoung was gay.

 

 _To:  Dahyun and Chaeyoung_  
_1:56pm: Admit you’re gay for mina_

 _From: Chaeyoung_  
_2:00pm: I watched one lesbian movie and now you won’t stop saying that im gay_

  
_To: Dahyun and Chaeyoung_  
_2:01pm: welcome to the club ;))))_

 

_To: Chaeyoung and Chewy_

_2:03pm: wtf are we all gay now lol I was joking_

 

_To: Dahyun and Chaeyoung_

_2:05pm: idk it's a mystery ;)_

 

Correction, Dahyun didn't know how she managed to find such wonderful people in her life, but she's glad she did.


	9. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! College gets really busy sometimes. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Figures that when you said, ‘I’ll treat you out to lunch’, you took me to McDonald’s.” Dahyun said, slightly miffed.

  
She stared at her brother, Myungsoo, who she hadn’t seen since the most recent semester had started; it had been two months, and the two wanted to hang out.

  
“Hey, I thought that my poor little sister would like a thoughtful gesture like that.”

  
“…And she does.” Dahyun sighs, lightly tugging his arm.

* * *

  
Myungsoo looked at his sister in disgust as she wolfed down her first of five Big Macs. She purposely ate sloppily in front of him. He handed her a napkin as soon as the patty’s juices started dripping down her face.

  
“Dahyun, you’re disgusting.” He says, looking around to see if she was drawing attention.

  
“What? You said you would pay!” She mumbles, with chunks of beef flying out of her mouth.

  
“What would your girlfriend say if she saw you like this?”

Myungsoo had seen Sana once before. He had seen Sana with Dahyun at the mall, linking arms as they window shopped. At first he wasn’t sure if Sana was her lover or just a friend, but he could see the faint lipstick stain on his sister’s cheek; one of the same colour as Sana’s lips.

Although Dahyun had never brought Sana over to introduce her family, she didn’t hide her relationship to her parents and brother.  
After two months of dating Sana, Dahyun told her family that she was in a relationship.

  
Her parents were aware of her sexuality ever since she came out to them during her senior year of high school, so they weren’t shocked to hear that her partner was a woman. As long as Sana made Dahyun happy, they were content for the time being. Myungsoo slowly became Dahyun’s biggest supporter soon after, and still remains so.

  
“Aha, but she’s in South Korea right now, buddy.”

  
“You’re not jealous that she’ll be surrounded by Korean women that aren’t you?” He teased, before sipping on his 7-UP.

  
Myungsoo’s words sent a shiver down Dahyun’s spine, making her drop her burger. She hadn’t thought about that before.

“Not before you said that.”

“I’m kidding, Dahyun. She seems to really like you.”

They continued their lunch until Myungsoo had to meet up with a co-worker. Although they didn't see each other too often, the siblings never felt far apart. Dahyun loved her brother.

* * *

 

At 11pm, Dahyun hears a notification from her laptop. She unlocks her computer, and is greeted by an incoming Skype call from Sana. 

 

"Jagiya!" Sana says as soon as Dahyun appears. 

"Don't call me that, please." Dahyun cringes. 

"Fine, would "Hey, sexy" be a better greeting then?" 

She can't stay mad at Sana for long, especially when the Japanese girl wears her prescription glasses that make her look like Harry Potter. 

"What time is it?" Dahyun asks. 

Sana turns around, searching for a clock in the office

"Um...around 2pm. I'm on my break." 

Dahyun asks her how the job is going, and Sana seems to have adjusted fine; she's actually enjoying it. The company expansion is going smoothly, and the new Korean Headquaters is very nice. Sana mentions how she gets a lot of free time surprisingly, and in the previous week, she lined up for M-Countdown. 

"It was crazy." Sana recalls. "There was this one girl who screamed her lungs out when Kang Daniel sang his lines, and all the girls wouldn't stop pushing." 

Sana shudders when she thinks of the fangirls, but she grins after she tells Dahyun the best part. "But, it was all worth it in the end to see Twice." 

"Their music video gives me gay vibes." Dahyun chuckles.

"Totally. And their lead rapper is hella cute. I'd be all over her." Sana squealed. 

 Dahyun doesn't respond, but she rubs her neck nervously as her girlfriend continues to gush over some K-Pop idol. Pfft, what did this "lead rapper" have that she didn't have? 

"Like, she looked absolutely gorgeous." 

"I saw a commercial with her in it, and damn, she's hot. If anything, I need some Pocari Sweat after that. Hooo!" 

"Mmmmmm she is just...so cute and sexy at the same time..." 

 

Dahyun snaps her fingers, drawing Sana out of her thirsty fantasies.

"Enough. I get it, you really fancy this idol. Good for you." 

"Aw, Dahyunnie..." 

"I just don't see the point of this call if you're just going to talk about some other girl." Dahyun crossed her arms. 

Sana frowned at the sight of a jealous Dahyun. 

"Dahyunnie, you know I only love you. I don't actually love this idol." 

 

"I know. I just...miss you, I guess." Dahyun sighs. "I miss your affection and your kisses and your smile and your hugs and your.." 

 

"Dahyun." 

 

Sana moves her computer monitor so that the camera now shows a portion of her desk, rather than a white wall. 

"You see this picture frame on my desk?" She points to the corner. 

"There's a picture of you in it. It makes me feel like we're not halfway across the world from each other." 

Dahyun looks at the picture, and knows exactly which one it is. It's a side profile of her, one that Sana asked to take because she believed that every angle of Dahyun's face was beautiful. 

"And," Dahyun hears Sana shuffling around. 

She hears a thud, and notices that Sana pulled out a second picture frame. "This one has my photo." 

The second photo, enclosed in a magenta frame, had Sana's side profile. 

"So, if I put them next to each other..." 

She hears the frames sliding across the desk.

"We're staring into each other's eyes." Dahyun finishes. 

_We're never far apart._

"I love you, Dahyun." Sana says, blowing a kiss. 

Dahyun continues being a mess for the next five minutes, unsure of how to process her girlfriend's showcase. Chaeyoung would have called it cringe, but...something about it was kind of cute? Okay, a lot cute. Dahyun was a sucker for these kinds of things.

 

 _See you soon_.

 


	10. Hi, South Korea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sana enjoys her time in South Korea.

Sana hadn’t been back to Asia since she left for America. In fact, she hadn’t even taken a trip since then period. Not even to another state in the many united states of America.  
So getting on a flight to South Korea of all places was a bit odd for her, but it was for work at least.

  
As much as she always ragged on her occupation itself, Sana never hated the company. She was smart enough to realize that the name “JYP” was pretty prestigious, and that she was lucky to be in any position there. It just wasn’t something she felt was right for her.

  
“Relax, Minatozaki.” A male co-worker who sat beside her said. She never was good with names.

  
“I’m trying.” She said, as she glanced out the window. Her hands gripped the armrests of the airplane seat tightly.

  
“We haven’t even left the ground and you’re shaking like you saw a ghost.”

She wasn’t sure if it was the anticipation that overwhelmed her or her anxiety about returning to the continent. South Korea was not a long plane ride away from Japan, after all.

  
“I’ll just take a nausea pill and I’ll be out for the entire plane ride.” Sana chuckled.

And for thirteen hours, she fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Hello, I am Minatozaki Sana from JYP’s American branch. Pleased to meet you all.” She greeted and bowed to the Korean workers.

  
One of the workers, a man in a dark suit, walked closer to her, eyeing her name tag.  
“湊崎 サナ" and “미나토자키 사나 ” were inscribed on her name tag, alongside a small American flag sticker with the small text "JYP".

The man handed her a company card that granted entrance past the standard permissions granted. She slipped it in a card holder strapped to a lanyard, and once the man turned away, she let out a deep breath.

The real work was going to begin. 

 

The initial first meeting dragged on longer than any meeting Sana had been in. She should have asked Dahyun to teach her some Korean business terms, but Sana was too jetlagged to care. She jotted down some notes, but most of it was sloppily written. 

She had never considered herself a "business" kind of woman. She was never one for board meetings, and so never truly delved into that area of work. Even when most people were called in for meetings at work, the company's IT and Data department stayed put in front of their glowing monitors. 

It was quite a change, to say the least.

 

Sana ended up getting a mini office to her own at the new Korean headquarters. It was hers to use until the month was over, when she had to fly back to America. It felt official. It felt important. It was something that Sana enjoyed. 

It was as if she was noticed. 

Maybe she had taken everything at JYP for granted. She had disliked her job at a face value, but as she thought about it more, if JYP, her boss, trusted her enough to help with this project, she must have been doing something right. She wasn't a nobody in his eyes.

* * *

 

"Yeah, everything's as you left it." Momo said, a bit tired from eating dinner. 

"Dishes washed?" 

A nod. 

"Bathroom washed?" 

Another nod. 

"Nothing broken?" 

"Nope, just my sanity." Momo joked.

 

Sana grinned. At least Momo wasn't wrecking the apartment while she was gone.

 

"Oh, and Mina's been sleeping over a bit." Momo added. "Something about needing to supervise me." 

Sana laughed. "I won't be mad if you guys just tell me that you're dating." 

She saw Momo's face redden, and then raise her hands up, trying to deflect Sana's suggestions. 

"Mina's straight, Sana." Momo stated bluntly. "And you know that too." 

"Oh okay, but you're not denying that something's happening with you then." 

Momo sighed. "Look - this isn't about me. I'm just saying that Mina's been helping keep the apartment clean." 

Sure it was. 

* * *

On the weekends she went to Hongdae, an area very popular with young adults. It was certainly crowded. She noticed many Japanese tourists, which made sense, given Japan and South Korea's geographical locations. It made her a tad nostalgic, remembering that her friends often took trips to South Korea on long weekends or holidays. 

She wondered what her friends were doing in the present, and if they remembered her. 

Sana shook her head. No - she shouldn't have thought of it, because she knew that every time that those thoughts consumed her, she would have to remember why she left them. 

 _"I'm going to America to pursue a musical career."_ she lied.

She continued to walk, as she tried to shake off the negativity. 

She listened to the loud music booming on the streets. Sana noticed people dancing on the streets, people b-boying, and people singing. A crowd of bystanders cheered on the performers, and Sana watched in awe.

 It helped her get her mind off things for a couple minutes.

As she went back to the apartment that the company rented, she thought about everything that had happened. Sana put the souvenirs that she bought away, and made herself a cup of coffee. Her mind was all over the place.

She stayed up for longer than she expected.


	11. How Did You Know? (Memories with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo seeks Dahyun for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college semester is starting up soon, so I might not update for month(s). Hopefully this chapter tides you over until then.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, "football" in this story refers to American football, since the story is set in America.

_"How did you know?"_

 

"What kind of question is that, Momo?" Dahyun asks, as she sits across from her in a Chinese noodle restaurant. 

"I-I just was curious. I don't know, Dahyun. I just think..." 

Momo sighs, and rests her chin on the palms or her hands. She leans forward, slouching, supporting herself by setting her elbows on the table. 

"...I'm unsure." Momo leaves her issue vague, but Dahyun knows it's for the best to not pry for details at this point. 

"Like, how did I know I was gay?" Dahyun asks for clarification. 

 

Momo nods, and Dahyun can see the girl's lips tremble for a moment. 

"Okay, but promise me that you'll give me some of your cuttlefish balls once your order arrives." Dahyun grins. 

 

* * *

 

Ah, the tenth grade, Dahyun remembers. A horrible, horrible year. High school sucked. There was no way around it. 

Dahyun wasn't anything special in high school, nor did she want to be. She just was one of the band geeks, playing percussion in the back. She enjoyed it. Her best friend Chaeyoung played flute, and their new friend Tzuyu, played trombone. 

Funny thing was that Chaeyoung and Tzuyu never picked up their instruments ever again after graduation. She thinks Tzuyu even sold her trombone to a local pawn shop. 

 

Dahyun loved hanging out with the band geeks because they were, well, her people. Ironically the quiet, introverted band geeks were people that she got along with well. They clicked. Band was what brought Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu together. And they never wanted to change that.

* * *

"So, I've decided to join the basketball team." Tzuyu announced one day while the trio was having lunch. 

"What?" Chaeyoung gasped, accidentally spitting out bits of her tuna sandwich. Dahyun chuckled. 

 

"First, Chae that's disgusting." Tzuyu continued. "Second, my P.E. teacher thinks that I should try out. You know, because I'm tall and athletic?" 

"How are you going to juggle both band and basketball?" The ninth grader asked. 

Tzuyu smiled. "Don't be too worried, I'll figure out a way." 

Tzuyu tried out for the basketball team three weeks later, and got in, to Chaeyoung's surprise. Dahyun had no doubt that she was going to get in. 

* * *

**To: Chae**

**6:30pm: yo the game's starting in 30 minutes where are you**

**To: Dahyun**

**6:35pm: I'm at my locker**

 

That night was the last game of the season, and the end of Tzuyu's first season on the team. The two promised to go see it, even though they weren't huge sports fans. 

 

"Chaeyoung, let's go." Dahyun said, tapping her fingers on the locker door. 

Chaeyoung stares at her friend, whose face is plastered with game paint, with the words "GO #25 TZUYU CHOU" on her forehead. 

"This isn't a football Superbowl game, Dahyun. Tzuyu is just a fourteen year old basketball player." 

Dahyun crossed her arms. "Well, I'm sorry if I wanna support my friend's sports career." 

"IT'S FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL BASKETBALL, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Chaeyoung screeched, her voice echoing in the empty hallway. She clasped her hands over her mouth in embarassment. 

Dahyun glanced away from Chaeyoung, shocked by her outburst. Her watch read 6:40pm. 

"Dahyun...I miss Tzuyu." Chaeyoung mutters, calming down.

 Dahyun understood. Tzuyu skipped multiple band practices, was always busy at lunch and after school, and went out for pizza with the basketball team frequently. But, Dahyun believed that Tzuyu would never truly ditch them. 

"Tzuyu hasn't forgotten about us. She's the one who texted us about the game this week, right?" 

"She always texts us about games, because she can never make it when we make plans." Chaeyoung corrects, slightly miffed. 

Dahyun clenches the two tickets in her hand hard. She knows Chaeyoung's frustration, she feels Chaeyoung's frustration, she connects with Chaeyoung's frustration. She's wanted to see Tzuyu too, and it pained her to know that Tzuyu was so pre occupied that the three of them couldn't meet up as frequently as before. Did Chaeyoung think that Dahyun didn't care? 

God, Dahyun wanted to see Tzuyu as badly as Chaeyoung did. She was happy that Tzuyu had tried something new, and found it very fun. Chaeyoung didn't feel the same way? 

 

Dahyun went to the game alone. 

* * *

 

 "Chou, that three pointer was sick!" 

"You have got to play again next season!" 

Dahyun waited outside the girl's locker room after the game. Her game paint started to fade away due to Dahyun's perspiration. That's what she should have expected from buying face paint from the dollar store. 

She dabs a tissue on her forehead to try to clean off her face. Since when did she sweat this much? It wasn't as if Dahyun was the one on the court. She threw the dirty tissue in the trashcan, mimicking a free throw toss. 

All she can hear is mention of Tzuyu's name, but she doesn't actually see Tzuyu herself.

Dahyun felt her heart beat as if it was about to burst. 

What was she going to say?

"Sorry Chaeyoung couldn't make it because she got pissed"

"Me and Chaeyoung both want you to come back and be our band friend again" 

"I missed you a lot. Please quit basketball?" 

 

"Hey, Dubu." 

Dahyun jumped as soon as she hears her nickname being said. 

Dahyun saw Tzuyu, sporting her school's jersey, a towel clenched in her hand, and a duffle bag in the other. Her Nike sneakers squeaked as she approached her. 

Tzuyu took the towel and wiped her face. 

"You came," the basketball player breathed out. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be here today." 

Tzuyu was drenched. Completely drenched in sweat, and she looked like a panting mess. Her tied up high ponytail was coming undone and she looked like she was going to collapse. However, her glimmering brown eyes showed that the girl was still energized, likely from seeing Dahyun next to the door.

She still had a smile. Good ol' Tzuyu.

  _Tzuyu really worked hard for this._

Dahyun wrapped her arms around Tzuyu, pulling her into a hug. She did well, Tzuyu did well in Dahyun's eyes. 

"H-hey, Dahyun? I haven't showered yet, you goof." Tzuyu laughed, pleasantly surprised at her friend's affection. 

"I don't care," Dahyun muttered against the jersey's soaked material. "I'm...I'm happy for you, Tzu." 

"Happy? We lost the game." Tzuyu chuckled again. 

 It didn't matter that they lost the game. 

Tzuyu knew that she would come. 

They were still together.

Tzuyu never lost faith in them. 

"Them" meaning DaChaeTzu?

"Them" meaning...?

Them...oh no, Chaeyoung. Shit, how was Dahyun going to explain Chaeyoung's absence.

No, no, Dahyun started to sweat again.

Dahyun jerked away from Tzuyu suddenly, pushing away from her, briefly touching the Taiwanese girl's toned stomach. 

"Dahyun?" 

_Bzzt..!_

_Bzzt..!_

Dahyun felt the vibration from her phone, and she heard the notification sound coming from Tzuyu's duffle bag.

**From: Chaeyoung**

**9:50pm: Are you guys done? I'm kinda just waiting here lol**  

_Bzzt...!_

_Bzzt...!_

**9:51pm: My mom offered to drop you guys home so if you want a ride come quick. btw good job Tzuyu, the gym went crazy haha**

"I guess I can shower at home." Tzuyu shrugged. "Can't say no to that. Hope Chae has an air freshner in the car." 

* * *

 

 

Fortunately, Chaeyoung's mom didn't mind Tzuyu stinking up the van. 

"My son has done a lot worse." Mrs. Son joked. 

Dahyun sat in the back seat next to Tzuyu, while Chaeyoung sat in the passenger's seat. 

Dahyun kept almost completely quiet the entire car ride, swaying her head to the rhythm of the fuzzy dice dangling from the front car mirror. She didn't feel too well, kind of nauseated yet she knew she hadn't contracted even something simple like a cold. 

It wasn't too long until they reached Tzuyu's house. 

"Thanks Mrs. Son." Tzuyu said as she stepped out of the car. "See you guys on Monday!" 

Dahyun watched as Tzuyu trekked up the stairs, unlocked the door, and went inside. 

 "You can breathe now, Dahyun." Chaeyoung said. 

"Huh? I wasn't -" 

"Holding your breath? You were." Chaeyoung smirked. 

Dahyun blushed in embarassment and didn't say a word until another five minutes of silence passed. 

"Hey Chaeyoung? You didn't go to the game, did you?" 

"I didn't. I could hear the commotion from my locker location." 

"Are...you still mad?" 

Chaeyoung bit her lip. 

"A bit. But..." She sighed. "I couldn't stay infuriated when you were so supportive of Tzuyu. I felt that maybe I was just being a brat about it." 

Chaeyoung's mom even nodded. "That does sound like you." 

"Mom!" 

Dahyun laughed, as Chaeyoung looked at her Mother in irritation. 

"Anyways," Chaeyoung continued, trying to brush off her mom's comment. "I wasn't just going to leave you two. Even though I know how much you wanted to be alone with Tzuyu. It's just, you know even if I was third wheeli-" 

_Alone with Tzuyu?_

_Chaeyoung... a third wheel?_

_What. The. Fu-_

 

 "Chaeyoung? Can you...make yourself more clear? Haven't we always been a trio?" Dahyun asked.

Chaeyoung hesistated. "We've always been a trio, yes, but..." 

She stared at Dahyun through the car mirror. 

"Nevermind." Chaeyoung didn't want to say it, for privacy reasons. Especially not in front of her mom. Dahyun deserved at least that much.

Dahyun's cheeks burned. Chaeyoung didn't imply... _that_ , right?

"Good night, Dahyun." Chaeyoung said as Mrs. Son pulled close to the Kims' driveway. 

As Dahyun was getting ready for bed, she felt her phone vibrate again. 

**From: Chaeyoung**

**10:23pm: I'm sorry I just assumed things. I didn't mean to make it awkward.**

**To: Chaeyoung**

**10:23pm: dw you didn't im just tired**

She knew, she knew, she knew, that if she read the situation right...

 

* * *

 

"And the following Monday I realized I had a crush on Tzuyu." Dahyun finished. 

Momo clapped loudly in the restaurant, earning hushes from the other customers. 

"One critisism though...I thought you would have liked Chaeyoung."

"This isn't fiction, it's a real story." Dahyun said before slurping her noodles. 

"Dude, does Tzuyu know that you had a thing for her when you were in high school?" 

"I don't know," Dahyun teased. "find out next time on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z!" 

Momo facepalmed. She was going to drag the story out of her as if her life depended on it.

 


End file.
